Camisado
by dinolove453
Summary: The group has split into two: Abby, Eric, Jackson, and Melissa: and then Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Taylor. But when the former, the wanderers, finds a jungle primeval, Survival just got a whole lot tougher. Dinos, MJ ND Character Deaths and Dramatic Changes
1. Prologue: Monsters

Prologue: Monsters

(Daley's POV)

Monsters. When one hears that word, they think of creatures that never existed, or creatures that existed a long time ago. Dragons, Sea Monsters, Werewolves, and Vampires… all of those fall into the fearsome category of the former. But others also think of T-Rex, Saber Tooth Cats, Dimetrodon, and Velociraptor… all those animals that went extinct millions of years ago. Monsters that we would never again encounter, things we were safe from.

The impossible happened on the island, the horrible impossible that some of those monsters were real. Or, more specifically, had been made real again. These monsters came in all shapes and sizes, and some weren't even really monsters.

If you were to tell me that, way back on the first few days of being crashed on the island, that in just five weeks I would encounter strange beasts that went extinct sixty-five million years ago, I would laugh in your face and walk away. But now I have encountered them, and I haven't laughed since.

Sure, some of them aren't _too_ dangerous. Apatosaurus, Maiasaura, Hypsilophodon, Argentinosaurus… some aren't dangerous if you play your cards right, like Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus… but then there are the _real_ monsters. Velociraptor, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus… T-Rex…

Abby probably considers herself _really_ lucky now, what with all the monsters around. All of these dinosaurs.

What lies behind those mountains should _stay_ behind those mountains, but of course it didn't. Thanks to Abby, Jackson, Eric, and Mel. Why did they have to tell us what lied behind the mountains? Why did they have to leave camp, splitting the group in two? Why is this happening to _us_?

F29DWN

(Melissa's POV)

When I agreed to go with Abby and the others, I knew I was in for hardships. I knew I was in for danger. But I _had_ to go; I _had_ to do something to get home. I needed to help. No one knew it, but I was going _crazy_ with despair. And Abby handed me nirvana, and on a silver platter no less. It was time to go hiking, looking for a way out, and looking for freedom.

But then disaster struck. Then we made the mistake of going over the mountains. Over those _blasted_ mountains that separated our little peninsula from the rest of the monstrous island.

It Turns out the chicken wasn't the _only_ dinosaur on the island.

Oh, yes, I believe that today's little harmless birds are the descendents of true monsters, the dinosaurs. And I know that those dinosaurs are the realest monsters out there.

When we finally managed to make it over the top of a small mountain, we were faced with a jungle primeval. Herds of dinosaurs, in all shapes and sizes, were roaming a vast plain before us. Abby wanted to keep going, she wasn't deterred. The rest of us knew immediately to turn back, even Eric. She kept going.

We brought her back before disaster struck, before some… thing… got her, and we knew we had to go back to camp, get away from the monsters.

Turns out it couldn't stay that way.


	2. Ch 1 Frightening Feelings

Ch. 1 Frightening Feelings

Lex stared out to the ocean. The crystal-clear blue water rushed against the beach, soaking Lex's bear toes. He sighed, nostalgic. Everything on the island had changed when, one and a half weeks ago, Abby came back from her jungle wanderings. She left again, and took Jackson Melissa and Eric with her. All of them wanted to do something to go home, and all left. Daley was heartbroken, but not by crushes. More of, her strong government was broken and some of her friends were gone. It was up to Lex and Nathan, plus occasionally Taylor, to keep her standing.

It remained that way, even now, 31 days after the crash. They had been on the island a month. One _long_ month.

"Lex?" Taylor came running over, calling to the ten-year-old boy.

"Hey Taylor. What's wrong?" Lex asked, standing up and sighing.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. Nathan is comforting Daley again, and I'm all alone," Taylor confessed.

"That's fine," Lex nodded, "There's not much else to talk too."

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, sitting down as Lex did as well. She stared out to sea, sighing.

"Why did everything fall apart, Lex? You're the smart one, you should know," Taylor asked.

"Well, I guess change was coming no matter what. Abby just sped it along. I mean, look at Eric! He was practically jumping at the chance for freedom," Lex sighed, "and now everything's gone. What if rescue _does_ come? How will we find the others in time? And what if they find the North Shore? How will they come get us?"

"You know me, I can't answer big questions!" Taylor complained.

Lex nodded, "I know," and continued to stare out to sea.

F29DWN

Daley was crying again. For the past week and a half, she had been crying and mourning over the death of their government, the death of the group, the death of many things. The leaving of her best girl friend on the island, the leaving of the strongest of them. The shattering that occurred when _Abby_ came. Abby, of all people! Daley couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She wanted her world to come back. But, after a week and a half of good, hard thought, Daley realized that Abby was right. She _was_ living in a fantasy world. But, by golly, she wanted her fantasy world back!

Daley normally curled up into a ball and sat in the tent, letting her silent tears fall so that no one would disturb her in her pain. But someone would always come in the tent, either because they thought no one was in there or they were looking for Daley. All four of them lived in the tent now, no need for the other shelter what with the others gone. Daley lived with this, as she now slept in between Lex and Nathan, the two on the island she cared about most.

Daley's hot tears fell as she stared up at the tent wall. _Why? Why did we have to get stranded here _anywayDaley let out a small, muffled sob and closed her eyes tightly. Life couldn't get worse.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened up and Nathan entered. He looked preoccupied, so he must not have been searching for Daley. But when he saw her, he sighed.

"Oh, Day," Nathan whispered, and walked towards her. Daley curled up tighter, opening her eyes slightly.

"Come on, now, Daley, you've got to be stronger than this," and Nathan wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. Daley uncurled, melting into his embrace and weeping.

"I don't get it. Why did everything fall apart? Is it my fault? Am I _that_ naïve? Why, Nathan?" Daley cried, burying her face in Nathan's chest.

"I don't understand it either, but it is most definitely _not_ your fault, Day!" Nathan whispered, closing his eyes sorrowfully. Daley let out another sob.

"And… I know that they'll come back. You aren't naïve, by the way. Just… optimistic, I suppose. I believe the old Melissa was rubbing off on you, before she became you and you became her," Nathan laughed softly, "Oh Mel."

Daley let out another sob closed her eyes again.

"I am too naïve. I need to realize the truth, like Abby. Good God, what is _wrong_ with me? I must have gotten caught up in too many things at once. The democracy, being leader, the shelter, you, Eric's problems, everything… I was juggling too many feelings, too many responsibilities, and it all crashed down at once," Daley let out another sob. She could hear someone walking up to the tent, pause, but then walk back.

"Please don't be like Abby, Daley," Nathan chuckled softly, "she was rather scary."

Daley laughed weakly, "Fine. I won't be Abby, if you promise not to leave."

Nathan smoothened her hair lovingly, "I won't, I promise."

Daley smiled secretively, knowing that Nathan would definitely keep his promise. And keep it well.

F29DWN

Lex ran into camp, carrying two new eggs from the chicken. He was excited, more food tonight!

Nathan was smirking to himself as he walked into camp. _Maybe Daley might think of dating on the island before long… until then, of course I am contempt with our friendship. At least we don't hate each other anymore. That's a plus. I can't wait to go home, besides the conventional reasons. I wonder what our first date would be…_ But in Nathan's daydreams, he bumped into Lex- carrying the two eggs!

"Ahh!" Lex managed to catch one of the eggs, and Nathan caught the other one.

"Sorry, Lex! I was lost in thought, and I didn't see you!" Nathan sighed.

"It's okay, good thing you didn't break the eggs," Lex sighed with relief.

"We really need to get home," Nathan sighed.

"You think?" Lex smirked as Daley came out of the tent, wiping her eyes and cleaning off her tear-stained face. She walked over slowly to the two smirking boys, and nodded.

"I'm feeling a little better… again," Daley sighed. Lex threw his arms around her waist.

"You'll be fine, Daley. We'll _all_ be fine!" Lex smiled and hugged her tightly. Nathan hugged them both.

"He's right. We'll all be fine," and Taylor walked over. All four hugged tightly and warmly. Even if half of their family had left into the jungle, perhaps never to return, the rest of their family couldn't have become stronger.


	3. Ch 2 In the Jungle

Ch. 2 In the Jungle

Melissa sighed as Abby barked orders to wake up. It was early morning, around six o' clock, and Abby liked to start early. Mel stared out to the mountains. Abby really _had_ changed, and was tougher. Melissa hoped that this journey would solve the group's problems. She also hoped she would be closer to Jackson. But so far everything had been bad. It had been a week and a half, and they were running out of food and water. Eric and Abby wanted to go over the mountains, but Jackson and Melissa didn't think it was safe. Right now they were at the base of those grand, green mountains and they could hear strange noises at night. Bellows and growls and shrieks haunted the night, and Melissa could barely sleep. Abby thought that this meant that there was water and maybe food on the other side, and Eric agreed fiercely. Melissa and Jackson, however, didn't think that this was the case. They had a foreboding feeling to turn back. Melissa never felt closer to Jackson then when they were alone together on an issue.

But Abby was the essential leader of the group; she knew the jungle the best. And she decided to go over the mountains. Melissa just hoped that Eric would come to his senses before it was too late.

"Come on, Melissa! It's time to start the journey over the mountain!" Abby barked, her eyes filled with an almost hatred for the girl. But Melissa knew it was just a hatred for being here.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I still think you're making a mistake, though," Melissa snapped. Abby glared at her.

"It's ultimately _my_ decision, and this is what I've decided!" Abby snapped. Melissa opened her mouth, but before she could retort Jackson stepped in the middle.

"Seriously! Abby's decided, Mel, there's nothing we can do," then Jackson grabbed Melissa by the forearms and led her away from Abby. Jackson had done this before, and Melissa wasn't shocked. She was expecting his little talk.

"Listen, Mel, I'm just as frustrated as you are. But we have to go along with her, at least for the time being. If what we've been hearing is really dangerous, then we might be able to talk some sense into her. But not until then, ok?" Jackson looked Melissa square in the eye. The first time Jackson was this close to her, a week ago when the wanderers had their first problem, Melissa's heart pounded out of her chest. It still did, but now Melissa was used to the sensation. _Does he know how he makes me feel?_ Melissa nodded as Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, Jackson. Ok," and Melissa got ready to hike.

F29DWN

Melissa stared at the top of the mountain. The noises were getting louder as they approached the other side, but Abby was undeterred. Eric was getting a little antsy himself. Jackson kept rolling his eyes every time Abby pushed them on. Melissa was too tired to rebel.

"Come on, guys, we're almost there!" Abby cried, she was mere feet from the top of the mountain. Eric gasped and stumbled, and if it weren't for Jackson he would have fallen down the mountain. Jackson grabbed onto his hands and held on.

Abby stood there, rolling her eyes. Melissa ran to the boys, and helped Jackson heave Eric onto his feet. The trio glared at Abby when Eric was standing up.

"Jesus, Abby, you could have helped!" Jackson snapped.

"Why are you like this? We cannot survive without each other, you know that!" Melissa cried.

"I almost _died_ and you did _nothing_!" Eric growled.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Abby rolled her eyes, pretending she didn't hear their comments. The trio went up, grumbling, and Eric had a slight limp. Soon they reached the peak of the mountain, and gasped. Melissa steadied herself on Jackson.

There were dinosaurs. Lots and lots of dinosaurs, all roaming a large plain before them. There were dinosaurs with long necks, ones with bony frills and horns, ones with many plates, and others that had bills like ducks. Everyone stared.

"Well… uh…" Abby, for the first time in her life, seemed at a loss for words, "Well… let's keep moving, then," and Abby started down the hill.

"Abby!" all three cried. Eric ran, limping as well, down to her. He held her by the forearm, dragging her back.

"Are you _crazy_? These are DINOSAURS. You know those big dangerous animals that lived millions of years ago?" Eric looked her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, but we _have_ to keep going. We have no food, and the way I see it we just walked into a grocery store," Abby sighed.

"Those things are _huge_! You can't be thinking of eating them, can you?" Jackson gaped at her.

"Or, the better question is, attempting to _hunt_ them?" Melissa gasped.

"Well, do you guys have any better ideas?" Abby asked.

"Yes! Let's go back into the jungle. There are plenty of places we haven't found food in. And if worst comes to worst, we can always go back to camp to get some food," Jackson walked up to Abby defensively.

"No," Abby retorted, "There's a feast right here," and she ran down the mountain before anyone could stop her.

"Abby! Don't!" all three called. Abby took out a small spear she had made with Jackson's help, and charged at one of the smaller animals. It was a strange creature, which resembled a large, featherless, flightless bird. It had huge eyes, long arms, long strong legs, a stocky tail, and a beak. It was a Hypsilophodon, and Abby didn't know it yet that she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Ok, just don't move, don't move…" Abby sighed, and lunged at the animal. The animal ran, chirping, away into a heard of more Hypsilophodon. They began to swarm around Abby as she cried out in frustration. She began to stab her spear in random places, not killing any of the animals. By then all of the larger herbivores had been alerted to her presence, and not all of them were just running away. A Triceratops, the dinosaur with a large frill and three horns, charged. Abby screamed and ran back up the mountain. Jackson, Melissa and Eric were egging her on.

"Come on, Abby, come on!" Melissa cried. Jackson and Eric were chanting something similar. When Abby reached them, she collapsed at their feet.

"I think we have just seen what Abby's leadership will do to us. I vote we explore the _other_ side of the mountains," Jackson sighed.

"No voting, okay?" Eric sighed, "How about you're just the leader, ok?"

"Yeah, Jackson, please don't object," Melissa begged.

Jackson thought for a moment, and then nodded, "We need someone else."

Abby sighed and accepted defeat, and the group moved out.


	4. Ch 3 Confusion and Starvation

Ch. 3 Confusion and Starvation

Daley stared out to the beach. She was tired, and sad. Well, she was always sad. But she was the least sad when she was around Nathan. Nathan just… stirred something within her that she couldn't fight. Daley smiled to herself as she thought of this. Everything about how she felt about Nathan both scared and excited her. Daley was now even more anxious to get home, because that meant she could date him. It was that very prospect that made her keep on living.

"Hey Daley, what's up?" Think of the Devil. Nathan was right behind her, and Daley's heart began to speed up accordingly.

"Not much, what's up with you?" Daley patted the sand next to her, indicating that Nathan should sit down. He did so, and eagerly.

"Not much. I'm just… I worry about the others," Nathan nodded, his poofy hair moving back and forth slightly.

"Me too," and Daley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. His eyes grew wide for a brief moment, before he calmed down and rested his head on top of Daley's.

"Nathan… do you think… there's anything out there in the jungle?" Daley whispered, finally, after a while.

"What do you mean? Like civilization? Or…?" Nathan paused.

"I mean, something dangerous. Like animals, or something that could hurt them," Daley continued.

Nathan sighed, "I don't really know. I'm not an expert on the local wildlife. You should ask Lex."

Daley nodded, and then asked, "You know what this island reminds me of?"

"What? Hell's waiting room?" Nathan laughed.

Daley giggled nervously, "No. Isla Sorna, you know, from Jurassic Park."

"Site B? Yeah, I was just thinking that too," Nathan nodded as much he could, as they were still in the head-resting-on-each-other position.

"What if… it really _is_ Site B?" Daley murmured.

"That's crazy, Daley," Nathan removed himself in shock, "Dinosaurs went extinct sixty-five million years ago. _You_ of all people know that."

"Yeah… but… somehow, I think that there's something here. Something dangerous," Daley murmured.

"Well, then you're sensing a leopard. Come on, you were _dinosaur girl_ in Elementary School and Junior High. From what I've heard, you still are. The only living dinosaurs are birds," Nathan sighed.

"Yes, I know," Daley sighed, standing up as Nathan did, "I just… I have this feeling…"

"Maybe it's the last living Do-Do Bird, okay?" Nathan laughed. Daley laughed as well.

"I suppose so," and they walked back into camp. Daley smiled to herself.

_Even if I'm confused on the Site B thing, I'm starting to become un-confused on the Nathan thing. Oh dear God, everything is becoming clear…_ Daley followed Nathan quickly, but turned around to tape her Video Diary.

DALEYSVIDEODIARY

"Well, just as things become clear on one issue they become blurry on another. I think… I think I finally know how I really feel about Nathan," Daley smiled excitedly, "I think… I think I may just love him. Maybe. I don't know, I can't really call anything something that strong when it's not really real yet… if that made any sense at all… but… I definitely am showing all the sign of love here," Daley smiled, then frowned playfully, "Oops! But… I think… I think we might be on Isla Sorna. I mean, I know it's improbable, but… I just…I hear noises at night from the other side of the mountains. Very faint noises, but noises nonetheless. And they don't seem to be… from this time, if that makes any sense at all. But…I just… I need time to think about this. We're on Dinosaur Island? That's crazy… right?" Daley shut off the camera.

ENDDIARY

F29DWN

Jackson was leading the group towards some of the denser part of the jungle. Abby was grumbling behind the line, almost positive she had been wronged. Melissa was getting tired, and Eric's limp hadn't gone away. Jackson needed to keep the group together, or else all would be lost. They were all still a little shaken because of the dinosaurs. Melissa stuck by Jackson, hoping that he would find food. They reached a large tree that had only four bananas on it.

"Well, one for each of us, I suppose," Jackson sighed. Everyone plucked one from the tree, and ate hungrily.

"Chief, we've been wandering around for days. My limp isn't gone, and it's only getting worse. We're hungry, and Melissa won't stop coughing. We have to go back to camp, at least for a little while," Eric sighed.

"Yes, that seems to be the best choice," Jackson nodded, staring out to the jungle, "Eat quickly, and begin walking. I know the way," Jackson nodded. Melissa finished up her banana, as did Abby. Abby had been silent ever since the dinosaur episode.

"Abby? Do you have anything to say? We won't be there long, just long enough to re-supply. And then we can keep looking for the others," Jackson lowered himself to her height.

"It's no use," Abby muttered.

"Come again?" Melissa asked, and then coughed.

"It's no use," Abby sighed, "I know the others are dead, now. They _must_ have gone over the mountains. And then… then they would have been caught by one of those monsters. However, I think we still should go back. Go back, and bring the others with us into the jungle. And then go over the mountains and explore the land, hopefully we'll find _some_ sort of civilization. At the least, the North Shore," Abby finished, sighing.

Jackson thought for a minute, and then nodded, "That sounds like a plan. Just… no more hunting dinosaurs, ok?"

Abby smiled, "Yes." The starving group set out, back towards the camp. Jackson prayed that they would make it before one of them became too weak.

Because then, their deaths would be _his_ fault.

F29DWN

Daley stared at the roof of her tent. She felt slightly bubbly inside. Taylor walked into the room, and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Daley?" she asked, realizing that this wasn't the usual sulking.

"I… I think I… promise you won't tell anyone?" Daley sat up, looking Taylor straight in the eye.

"Of course. There really isn't anyone to tell. Unless… Is the 'someone' is on the island?" Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"That's exactly it. I think… I… I think… I… I think I'm in love with Nathan!" she whispered, then covered her mouth. Taylor laughed briefly, and then composed herself.

"It's kind of obvious to me, because I know how much you hated him before. But that's okay. Listen, even if you don't want to date on the island, you should tell him. I think he wants to hear it from you first, before he says it back," then Taylor bit back laughter.

"How do you know that he… he loves me back?" Daley gaped at Taylor.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Taylor rolled her eyes, "Now, don't be a baby and tell him tomorrow!"

"Okay," and Daley smiled giddily.


	5. Ch 4 The Journey to Danger

Ch. 4 The Journey To Danger

Nathan was sitting on the wing, sighing to himself. The sky was cloudy and dark, and he was worrying about the others. Melissa, his best friend since preschool, was out there! Was she alright? Was she safe? What was happening? It had almost been two week since they left, and Nathan was anxious. He was spending some time away from the group to clear his head.

"Nathan?" called the familiar voice of Daley. Nathan welcomed that voice, despite his self-inflicted solitude.

"Hey Daley," Nathan smiled as she came to kneel in front of him on the wing.

"Hey," Daley smiled and sat Indian-Style, smiling, "Why are you being solemn?"

"I don't really know," Nathan laughed, "I just need some time to gather my thoughts."

"Ahh," Daley nodded, "Just what I've been trying to do for the past two weeks!"

Nathan smiled and nodded, "So, what's up?"

"Well, I uh… I actually came over here to… to tell you something," Daley blushed profusely.

"Oh really? What?" Nathan asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well… yesterday I had a sort of… epiphany, and I think you should know," Daley stammered.

"Really? What about?" Nathan asked.

"I… I think I'm… I think I'm in l-" but Daley was cut off by Jackson emerging from the forest and calling, "Hey, I hate to interrupt, but we need help!"

Daley and Nathan turned abruptly, Daley angry that her courage (which she had so carefully gathered up) had been dashed. But when she saw Eric, she forgot all that.

Eric was being carried by both Jackson and Abby, and Melissa was carrying the packs. All four collapsed.

"What happened?" Nathan asked abruptly, before shooting Daley a sorrowful glance. Daley just shrugged.

"Eric… I think he broke his ankle, and he's dehydrated, but we had no more water left, so…" Jackson panted.

"Daley, go get water!" Nathan cried. Daley ran off, completely forgetting her petty relationship problems.

"Lex! Taylor! Get water!" she cried as she ran into camp. All three brought water back, and they gently tipped it into Eric's askew mouth. Soon he came too, gasping. He breathed, and grinned.

"All ok," he laughed. Everyone breathed easily.

"Good. Now, tell us what happened? Why are you back already?" Nathan asked. Abby looked grumpy, so he directed his comments at Jackson.

"Well, everything was going fine until a few days ago. We had no more food, and Abby wanted to go up the mountains. Well, since she was the leader, we did. On the way Eric fell and sprained his ankle. But on the other side was…" but Jackson was cut off by Melissa.

"You are _not_ going to believe this," she nodded enthusiastically.

Nathan, Daley, Taylor and Lex exchanged confused glances.

"We found… dinosaurs," Jackson murmured.

Nathan and Daley gaped, while Taylor and Lex laughed in unbelief.

"I think you were right, Day," Nathan whispered.

"I think I was right too," Daley was shaking, and gripped Nathan's forearm.

"You guessed this or something?" Melissa looked at her curiously.

"Well, I thought that this island looked remarkably like Isla Sorna," and at the confused looks from Melissa and Jackson she added, "Site B, from Jurassic Park. But… it was so improbable Nathan and I decided it wasn't true. Turns out it was."

"Right, I forgot you love dinosaurs," Melissa nodded.

"Anyway, we knew to turn back right then, but Abby was undeterred. She continued on, and tired to hunt one of the smaller dinosaurs. Well, it ran away and caused a panic and a larger one… with three horns and a frill…" Jackson was cut off by Daley.

"Triceratops," Daley said immediately.

"Right… Well, it charged her and she ran back up the hill. We then left, heading into the West side of the jungle, but Eric's ankle wouldn't heal. We couldn't find any food, and our water was running out as well. We finally decided to go back and get you guys, but just this morning Eric went unconscious. So here we are," Jackson sighed.

"Well… rest here as long as you'd like," Nathan offered.

"We will. But… we all decided that we'd like it if you came too. There's no food left at all in the jungle, we've picked the place clean. But if we went into the dinosaur land, then there'd be food for all of us. And… we missed you," Jackson confessed.

"We missed you too," Nathan nodded, "But… is it safe?"

"Probably not," Jackson chuckled nervously, "But what do we have to loose?"

"True," Nathan nodded, "Well, I don't think it's too hard of a choice.

And all prepared to leave in the morning.

F29DWN

The group headed out immediately, and Jackson was restored to being the leader. Now it was _this_ scenario he could lead in. There wasn't any sitting around, just moving and thinking of what to do to survive. Although there was still drama, there was too much else to worry about for that to be a significant problem.

The group had covered good ground the first day, and was nearly at the base of the mountain. None were hungry, as all the food and water and most of the supplies were being carried with them. They were set, and excited. Daley had regained her composure, hopeful to finish her fateful sentence later when she was alone with Nathan again.

The group came to a small clearing of the forest. Jackson stared at them all.

"Well, I suppose we should set up camp," the entire group began to settle down. Daley took her chance.

"I'll be back in a second," and she looked pointedly at Nathan before walking into the jungle. She found a nice log lying down on the jungle floor. Sitting down, Daley stared out into the dense jungle. She was nearly shaking. Was she ready to drop the L-bomb? It didn't matter if she was ready or not. It was time. She couldn't stand it any longer. The way her heart pounded around Nathan was ridiculous, especially for not dating.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nathan smirked, coming through the dense undergrowth.

"Um… y-yeah," Daley nodded. Nathan sat next to her, smirking.

"Well, then, what is it?" he asked pleasantly.

"I think…well you already heard the whole stammering thing, but…I think… Oh God, I have to just spit it out…" Daley blushed.

"Come on, Day, it's me," Nathan laughed.

"Ok, w-well… I think I'm… I think I'm in love with you!" Daley blurted out, but then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Nathan gaped at her, causing Daley to feel even more embarrassed.

"I'm s-sorry, that was really dumb, I sh-should probably go," Daley stammered, beginning to get up. Nathan quickly held her down, grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't," Nathan murmured. Daley looked down, ashamed. Nathan put his hands onto her cheeks, and slid his fingers to be tangled into her hair. This action forced Daley to look up at him.

"I've been meaning to tell you… I love you too," Nathan murmured. Daley gaped at him, her heart making giddy jumps, as Nathan brought his lips to hers. Daley didn't protest, but only steadied herself by hanging her hands off of Nathan's elbows. Nathan supported the back of her head with his hand. When he finally pulled away, both were almost in shock.

"Well, um…" Daley murmured softly, "I, uh…"

"Sorry, Day," Nathan murmured even softer, "You just don't know how long I've wanted to do that," the guilty look on his face almost made Daley laugh.

"It's okay," Daley smirked, "But… I guess we're a couple, then."

"I guess so," Nathan nodded. Daley then leaned in for another kiss, not caring on what the next few days would bring.


End file.
